


SHE HAS BEEN FREED FROM HER OCEAN BENEATH THE WORLD

by C_A_Drucker



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_Drucker/pseuds/C_A_Drucker
Summary: A Final Pam microfic I wrote on a whim!





	SHE HAS BEEN FREED FROM HER OCEAN BENEATH THE WORLD

The air stops dead, but the wind still blows. There is absolute quiet and earsplitting noise. The summer day's bright blue bleeds and drains, becoming a sickly, muted gray, and the limbs on the trees become double, blurring, like you're sleep deprived and extremely drunk. Great spans of land flicker in and out of existence, exposing endless gray void beneath them. You see Her; far, far above She stands, a high smile across Her pockmarked face. You cannot see Her eyes. You are not sure She has eyes. She looks down at you and yet She does not move. "I DO THIS" She booms across continents and whispers in your ear. And then, as suddenly as you existed, you no longer do; entering endless oblivion in an instant, a victim of Her; the Final Pam, the Pam Who Death Forgot.


End file.
